Kokona Haruka
Kokona Haruka ist die Testrivalin und eine Schülerin der Akademi High School. Da sie ein Auge auf Senpai geworfen hat ist sie eine Rivalin und muss eliminiert werden. Durch einige Gespräche, die man belauschen kann, kann man mehr über sie herausfinden. Hintergrundgeschichte Durch ein Gespräch mit ihrer besten Freundin, Saki Miyu, kann man am Montag, während der Mittagspause auf dem Dach, erfahren, dass ihr Vater seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter viel trinkt und Schulden hat. Dabei versucht sie an schnelles Geld zu kommen um ihrem Vater aus den Schulden zu helfen. Doch dafür empfindet sie Scham und möchte nicht einmal mit Saki darüber sprechen, die sich Sorgen über sie macht. Durch ihr Telefongespräch am Montagmorgen kann man herausfinden, dass sich Kokona mit einem unbekannten Mann in Shisuta Town getroffen hat. Normalerweise möchte sie das Date oder die Liebesnacht nicht wiederholen, der Mann bot ihr aber eine höhere Geldsumme an woraufhin sie den Termin in der Montagnacht ausmacht um ihn einmalig wiederzusehen. Kokona geht in Senpais Klasse, und zwar in die Klasse 3-2. Sie trägt, sofern der Spieler die Kleiderordnung nicht verändert, ebenfalls die Standarduniform, und ist Mitglied im Kochclub. Kokona ist ein geselliger Mensch, die beste Freundin von Saki Miyu, und ist in Senpai verliebt. Wenn sie sich Senpai aus dem Kopf schlagen sollte, hat sie Potential, jede Persönlichkeit zu kriegen.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664133204933148672 Aussehen Kokona hat längere, lilafarbene Haare, die sie in gedrehten Rattenschwänzen trägt. Außerdem hat sie lila Augen, eine helle Haut und die größte Brustgröße im Yandere Simulator. Zusätzlich trägt sie ein violettes Freundschaftsband. Mordmöglichkeiten Man kann Kokona fast mit allen Möglichkeiten ermorden. Da sie ein alleine am Montagmorgen ein Telefongespräch führt kann man sie mit verschiedensten Waffen umbringen, alles beseitigen und ihre Leiche, genau wie die Mordwaffe usw., verbrennen. Telefongespräch "Ich sagte dir, dass du mich nicht anrufen sollst, wenn ich in der Schule bin! Das war eine einmalige Sache und ich will das nicht nochmal machen! ... Ahh, wieviel Geld hast du gesagt? Wo haben wir uns nochmal getroffen? In Sisuta Town? Gut, wir sehen uns... … Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das mache...“ Am Montag hat Kokona zwischen 7.30 und 7.45 AM ein Telefongespräch. Sie wird, gegen ihren Willen, angerufen und geht vor das Schulgebäude. Dort angekommen führt sie ein merkwürdiges Gespräch, das man belauschen kann. Wenn man das Telefongespräch mit angehört hat, hat man die Information gespeichert dass sie einen Liebhaber hat. Man kann mit den verschiedenen Schülern lästern, wobei die eigene Beliebtheit um einen Punkt sinkt, und am Abend im Internet einen Beitrag posten dass man sie mit einem Liebhaber in Shisuta Town gesehen hätte. Ihre Freundinnen diskutieren und lästern über sie. Wenn Kokonas Ruf mindestens -130 erreicht hat, sind die Mitschüler so gehässig, dass sie auf ihren Tisch Drohungen schreiben. Durch das Mobbing kann man Kokona zum Selbstmord treiben. Vorgetäuschter Selbstmord Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist der vorgetäuschte Selbstmord. An einem Montag muss man in der Pause auf dem Dach das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Saki Miyu belauschen und die eigenen Fähigkeiten im Fach Language/Sprache verbessern. Wenn man Level 1 erreicht hat, hat man die Fähigkeit des Verfassen von Selbstmordnachrichten erlernt. Am nächsten Tag kann man an ihren Spind eine Nachricht hängen, dass man sie gerne treffen will. Ort und Uhrzeit kann man selbst entscheiden. Falls man als Ort das Dach wählt wird sie dort auftauchen. Man kann sie mit „E“ in die Tiefe schubsen und einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen. Die Polizei und Mitschüler denken, es sei Selbstmord. Am nächsten Tag kann man eine weiße Blume auf ihrem Tisch im Klassenzimmer finden. Ertränken Es ist ebenso möglich Kokona zu ertränken. Wie beim vorgetäuschten Selbstmord kann man ihr eine Nachricht am Spind hinterlassen, hier wählt man jedoch den Springbrunnen aus. Am Springbrunnen kann man Kokona ertränken. Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist das Ertränken auf der Schultoilette, die sie am Mittwoch um 7.30 aufsucht. Entführung Eine besondere Möglichkeit ist es, dass man ein Mädchen entführen kann. Dafür muss eine Mitschülerin, am besten nicht Kokona selbst, Yandere-chan folgen. Im Raum kann man die Mitschülerin anschließend mit einer Spritze aus dem Schwesternzimmer betäuben und das Mädchen in den Keller überführen. Dort foltert man sie solange, bis ihr Verstand den Nullpunkt erreicht hat. Falls ihr Verstand völlig am Ende ist kann man sie wieder mit zur Schule bringen. Dort wird die Mitschülerin Kokona mit einer speziellen Waffe, die man ihr in die Hand gibt, töten und sich anschließend selbst umbringen. Tot auf sie schieben Montags macht Kokona im Kochclub nach der Schule Hot-Dogs mit einem Messer. Das Messer packt sie anschließend wieder zum Messerblock zurück. Yandere-chan kann das Messer mit Handschuhen aus dem Drama Club nehmen, einen Mitschüler töten und den Verdacht – wegen den Fingerabdrücken auf dem Messer – auf Kokona lenken. Es gibt reguläre Möglichkeiten wie der Elektroschock auf der Toilette, das Vergiften, usw. Gespräch mit Saki Miyu An einem Montag in der Mittagspause gehen Kokona und ihre beste Freundin, Saki, auf das Dach. Dort konfrontiert Saki ihre Freundin, dass sie sich verändert habe. Man kann hinter einem Container das Gespräch belauschen um die Information gegen Kokona zu verwenden. Im Gespräch geht es darum, dass Kokona's Vater seit dem Tod seiner Frau trinkt (Mehr in einem persönlichen Gespräch mit Kokona zu erfahren). Zitate "Oh well, it's nothing" "Na ja, an sich ist es nichts besonderes." '' ''- Kokona, als Saki sie fragt, ob sie etwas bedrückt - "...I guess there's one thing, I wanna talk about..."' '' ''"... Hm, ok, es gäbe da vielleicht eine Sache, über die ich mit dir gerne reden würde..." - Kokona, als Saki ihr klarmacht, dass sie ihre Freundin ist - '"...Ever since my mom died, my dad's been drinking a lot... sometimes, when he's drunk, he comes into my room and... Ughh! Forget, I said anything. I really really don't want to talk about it." "... seit meine Mutter damals starb, hat mein Vater angefangen sehr viel zu trinken... manchmal kommt er dann, wenn er betrunken ist in meinen Raum und... Ach, vergiss es einfach, ich will eigentlich nicht wirklich darüber reden." '' ''- Kokona erzählt Saki von ihrem Vater - "Oh, you're the one who wanted to meet me here? You're note said that you wanted to talk about... domestic abuse?"' '' ''"Oh, bist du etwa die Person, welche mich hier oben treffen wollte? Deine Nachricht sagte, dass du mit mir reden möchtest und zwar über... Häusliche Gewalt?" - Kokona, wenn man sie auf dem Schuldach trifft - ''"Oh... you've got it wrong! My father doesn't do anything to me!" '' "Oh, das hast du offenbar vollkommen falsch verstanden. Mein Vater tut mir wirklich überhaupt nichts an." - Kokona, wenn man sie auf ihren Vater anspricht - '"Ugh, seriously?! Be more careful!" "Bäh, ist das dein Ernst?!? Pass doch mehr auf!" '' ''- Kokona, wenn man sie mit Wasser beschüttet - "Kya! Did someone really just threw water on me? Why would someone do this? I have to turn theese stupid lights back on!" "Hey! Hat mich gerade ernsthaft jemand mit Wasser überschüttet? Warum macht jemand so etwas? Ich muss dieses verdammte Licht wieder anmachen!" - Kokona, bevor sie am Elektroschock stirbt - "Okay! I'll go there right now!"' '' ''"Ok, ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg dorthin!" - Kokona, bei Court -''' ''"Y... you really think so..? ... Nobody's ever called me that before..." "D...Denkst du wirklich so..?... Noch nie hat mich jemand so genannt..." - Kokona, wenn Riku Soma ihr sagt, dass sie süß aussieht - Routine 7:02 AM Kokona betritt das Schulgelände. 7:05 AM Sie zieht an ihrem Spind ihre Indoor-Schuhe an. 7:09 - 7:30 AM Sie steht im Hof, links von Senpai, und redet mit ihren Freundinnen Saki Miyu, Mei Mio, Yui Rio, Musume Ronshaku und Yuna Hina. 7:45 AM Um 7:30 AM erhält sie einen Anruf. Sie rennt weg und stellt sich vor die Spinde in die Tür. Dort telefoniert sie mit einem Mann über ein Thema, dass sie nicht sehr mag. Diesen Anruf erhält sie nur montags. 7:55 AM Sie ist wieder im Hof bei ihren Freundinnen. 8:00 AM Sie geht in die Klasse 3-2. 8:08 AM Sie erreicht ihre Klasse. Sie sitzt direkt neben Senpai. 8:30 AM - 1:00 PM Sie sitzt im Unterricht. 1:10 PM Sie führt auf dem Dach ein Gespräch mit Saki. Sie stehen hinter einer Wand links von Mai Waifu. An den anderen Tagen, bis auf Mittwoch, ist sie bei ihren Freundinnen in der Cafeteria. 1:19 PM Sie geht zurück zur Klasse. 1:30 - 3:30 PM Sie hat Unterricht. 3:42 PM Sie geht in den Kochclub und macht dort für ihre Freundinnen Oktodogs. Danach sitzt sie mit ihnen zusammen am Tisch und redet. 4:07 PM Sie wechselt ihre Schuhe wieder zu den Outdoor-Schuhen und geht dann nach Hause. Andere Gewohnheiten: Mittwoch: 7:30 AM Sie geht zu der Toilette hinter dem Klassenraum 1-1. 7:35 - 7:38 AM Sie sitzt auf der Toilette 1:11 PM Sie himmelt Senpai im Hof an und sagt, dass sie ihm ihre Liebe diesen Freitag gestehen will, bevor sie ihr Essen isst. Donnerstag: 7:25 AM Sie macht sich auf den Weg zu den Duschen. 7:38 - 7:42 AM Sie badet und geht danach zurück in den Hof. Beziehungen Saki Miyu Saki Miyu ist die beste Freundin von Kokona. Kokona vertraut ihr sogar das Geheimnis an, dass ihr Vater nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter trinkt (Mehr in persönlichem Gespräch mit Kokona zu erfahren), woraufhin Saki sich um ihre Freundin Sorgen machte, respektierte aber den Wunsch nicht mehr weiter darüber zu reden. Saki ist sehr schockiert als sie, über das Internet durch Yandere-chan's Beitrag auf einem sozialen Netzwerk, erfährt dass Kokona jemanden datet. Senpai Kokona schwärmt für ihren Klassenkameraden und somit für Yandere-chan's Senpai. Da Kokona in seine Klasse geht, nennt sie ihn auch „Senpai“, es ist aber nicht gesagt dass sie im fertigen Spiel immer noch in diese Klasse gehen wird. Man erfährt von Kokonas Gefühlen an einem Mittwoch als sie hinter einem Baum Senpai beobachtet und meint, dass sie ihre Gefühle ihm offenbaren möchte. Währenddessen kann man Kokonas Bentobox vergiften. Riku Soma Riku Soma ist ihr zweiter Schwarm und man kann, wenn man die Fähigkeit erlernt hat, beide verkuppeln. Identität und zusätzliche Informationen Kokonas Identität setzt sich aus drei Informationsbausteinen zusammen, die durch oben genannte Strategien in Erfahrung gebracht werden können. Block 1 Nachdem man Kokona fotografierte und Info-chan ihr Foto schickte, wird Block 1 sichtbar. In Teil 1 werden keine Informationen in Schüler-Profil von Kokona angezeigt, stattdessen sind zwei Zeilen Fragezeichen zu sehen. Block 2 Block 2 wird durch das Belauschen des Telefongesprächs oder des Gesprächs mit Saki sichtbar. Im Falle des Fotos war es das Telefongespräch. Block 3 In Block 3 werden beide Informationsbausteine angezeigt. Es ist der letzte Teil, im Falle des Fotos war es das Belauschen des Gesprächs mit Saki. Informationsbausteine Kokonas zusätzliche Informationen setzen sich wie folgt zusammen: Interessen Mag sie * Kochen * Katzen * Freundschaft * Familie * Geld Neutral * Schauspiel * Kunst * Musik * Kampfsport * Fotografie * Physik * Pflanzen * Handball * Football * Pünklichkeit * Gleichgewicht * Anime * Cosplay * Witze * Bildung * Natur Mag sie nicht * Okkultismus * Gewalt * Mobbing * Videospiele Zitate center Trivia * YandereDev offenbarte, dass Kokona einen anderen Schwarm (Riku Soma) hat und es somit die Möglichkeit gibt sie zu verkuppeln. Man soll später auch zwei weitere Personen verkuppeln können, nämlich Pippi Osu und Ryuto Ippongo. * Kokona sieht der UTAU Kasane Teto ähnlich, während ihre beste Freundin Saki Miyu Hatsune Miku ähnlich sieht. *Eine Zeit lang war der Name von Kokona „Nadoka Manabe“, kurz „Nodo Mana“, was eine Parallele zum Anime „K-ON!“ war. * Ihr jetziger Name, Kokona Haruka, wurde aus der japanischen Namenshitliste gewählt. Kokona war der elft beliebteste Name, Haruka der zwölft beliebteste. * Kokona kann man mit den meisten Arten töten, von Mobbing bis hin zum vorgetäuschten Selbstmord. * Seit dem neusten Build kann man sie mit Riku Soma verkuppeln Galerie Artworks Raibow6Feind.png|Kokona in "Mid-January Progress Report" Videos thumb|center|670 pxthumb|right|670 px Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Rivalin Kategorie:Schülerin Kategorie:Klasse 3-2 Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Kochclub